bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Kryslte D'Souza
| birthplace = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | residence = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | nationality = Indian | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2007–present | knownfor = Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai Brahmarakshas | awards = | other_names = | mother = Slyvia D’Souza | father = Merwyn D’Souza | relatives = | family = Keith D’Souza (Brother) | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 14 (2020) | entered = Day 50 | exit = Day 63 | status = Evicted | nominations = 2 | evictions = 1 }} Krystle D'Souza (born 1 March 1992) is an Indian television actress known for portraying Jeevika Vadhera in Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai. Then she played Sakshi in Ek Nayi Pehchaan. In 2016, she portrayed Raina in Zee TV's Brahmarakshas. In 2014, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar. In 2020, she participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 14 as a contestant. Early and personal life She is Christian, and considers herself deeply religious.She studied in Auxilium Convent High School. Career D'Souza started her acting career with Balaji Telefilms' Kahe Naa Kahe in 2007 in which she played the role of Kinjal. She appeared in Kya Dill Mein Hai in 2007 where she played Tamanna. In 2008, D'Souza appeared in two shows on Star Plus; Kasturi as Navneet and Kis Desh Mein Hai Meraa Dil in which she played Veera. She left the show in 2009. In 2010, D'Souza appeared in Sony TV's Baat Hamari Pakki Hai as Tara. She also had a cameo appearance in Sony TV's Aahat and played Yamini in that same year. In 2011, she appeared on the popular show Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai as the main lead, Jeevika Vadhera, opposite Karan Tacker. The show went off the air on 13 September 2013. In December 2013, she signed Sony TV's Ekk Nayi Pehchaan, playing the role of Sakshi opposite. The show went off the air in September 2014. In 2016, she returned to television playing the main lead in Ekta Kapoor's Brahmarakshas which aired on Zee TV. The show went off air in February 2017. In January 2018, she played the role of Roopa in Colors TV's show Belan Wali Bahu. Currently, she is seen in ALT Balaji's Fittrat. In the Media D'Souza was ranked 19th in the 50 Sexiest Asian Women List by Eastern Eye in 2013. She was also listed 5th in the Top 20 Most Desirable Women on Indian Television 2017 by Times Of India. Television Filmography Web Other work Theatre work & event appearances She was attending college and participated in theatre performances and therefore, this led to her getting cast as the lead role. In February 2017, she appeared in Lakme Fashion Week. She also appeared in Colors TV's Mirchi Top 20 opposite Karan Tacker in 2015, 2016 & 2017. EscapeX launch app In April 2017, Krystle had launched her own app where she collaborated with New York based tech firm EscapeX in Mumbai. Inside the app, her fans and followers can interact with her and can meet and greet her. She said, "It’s a really nice feeling to have your own app. Going digital is so much fun and it’s a trending phenomena in India. Through this app, I will be sharing my latest pictures, videos and my personal and professional daily updates and will also do live chat with my fan once in a while". She then added, "This app will have my exclusive content which my followers will not be able to get on any other social media platform. I am also going to have meet and greet session with my followers through various contest through this app". Special appearances Music videos Awards and nominations References External links Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Bigg Boss contestants